


the strongest structures

by rxcrcfllptrs



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time Michael wasn't the Rage Quitter we know and love today, and Gavin worked at a coffee shop. (And that time Dan and Ray flirted like crazy and that time Lindsay discovered she preferred blondes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the strongest structures

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Boy Who Never by Landon Pigg.

**Day 1.**

I saw him first at the coffee shop. He had light brown hair that spiked up, an oddly big nose, and a really big smile. It was when I decided to take a different route to school and passed by a coffee shop.

I might get some coffee tomorrow.

**Day 4.**

He wasn’t there when I bought coffee. Instead was a girl, red hair, looked like Barbara’s type. I wasn’t interested, but I still have her number.

**Day 5.**

Saw him again when I passed. Sometimes he’s in during the afternoons with hair flopped down and the apron absent. Sometimes he’s behind the counter helping with orders. He’s erratic.

I don’t know if I like it or not, but I might need to get to school earlier.

**Day 7.**

Went ahead of the bus to get to school earlier for a school project. That’s what my mom knows, but instead it’s for a ring of a bell on a door, a British accent, and five seconds of his time that I might never get again.

**Day 8.**

The Lindsay girl was there again. She likes me, but I don’t think I’m into cats that much. We’re going to try it out, though.

I might want to hear a laugh and stupid words, but my mom says I need to get out more. Maybe I won’t find the need to go back to that coffee shop over and over again.

**Day 11.**

It didn’t work out.

**Day 14.**

There was a different guy there. His tag said “BrownMan” but his skin was as white as a sheet. Told me that Gavin was sick that day and put ‘Gavin’s Lad’ on my cup. I like this guy.

**Day 17.**

He still isn’t there, but another British guy is in the shop at 6:30 in the morning, flirting with Ray at the counter. I felt like I was intruding something, but Ray still puts stupid things like ‘Dung Bingo’ in my cup.

**Day 19.**

Lindsay’s glaring at me. I should introduce her to Barbara.

**Day 20.**

Barbara thinks I’m suicidal.

He’s back at work.

**Day 23.**

Never doubt Michael Jones’ matchmaking skills.

Mom says I should stop going to school at a godforsaken time. Geoff tells me that I look like I’ve been having less and less sleep. This might just be an addiction, not infatuation.

**Day 28.**

_“I’m afraid of what might happen if together we build a wall cause the only kind of love that never gets built is the only kind of love that never falls.”_

**Day 30.**

It’s almost Valentine’s. I screamed at a video game Ray told me I should play. His games suck.

**Day 32.**

Michael, grow a backbone, or I’m telling Gavin you have a crush on him! - Lindsay

**Day 35.**

It’s Valentine’s. Miles gave me a penis-shaped ashtray for the giggles. I wonder what he’s doing right about now.

**Day 37.**

Going back to the coffee shop. I hope he’ll be there.

**Day 38.**

_Let this be my first “hello” to you, Gavin Free._

_Michael Jones_

_PS: I hope you enjoy your coffee._

* * *

 

Gavin’s attention is torn from the letter to the bell on the door ringing. He followed the figure of the ginger, hunched over and bound with a jacket. Then he looks at the coffee order sitting on the counter, paid for, but not taken. Right next to his chicken scratch is smaller print in pen, a “for Gavin Free” in it.

He grins when he sees numbers written on the very bottom of the cup, and saves it for later.


End file.
